


A Sparrow's Dream

by Run Im A Natural Disaster (Darkness34)



Category: Original Work
Genre: A sort of poetry, Bad Poetry, Don't Judge Me, I still don't understand what poetry is, I went through a poetry phase, Old Work, This one's more of a story, Transferred from Wattpad.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness34/pseuds/Run%20Im%20A%20Natural%20Disaster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Sparrow's Dream

I have a dream, the one that's always on your mind, the one that you yearn with all your heart that it will come true.

I wish you would take me somewhere far away with you. 

I dream you'd take me somewhere, somewhere far away, where the sky is a never-ending stretch of blue and the grass, on the rolling hills is an ocean of the purest green. 

I hope you'd take me to a place where the birds in the swaying trees only sing joyful songs, where they trill all day long.

I long for a place far across the sea, a land of tranquility; a refuge for you and me. 

Take me to a place where we'll both be free, a land where fear is nothing but a distant memory. 

It is my dearest wish that you will fly, soar without ropes to tie you down. So long you've been in this cage, a captive along with me. 

I dream of a place where your clipped wings glide, a place where the golden sun's rays never will subside.

Come with me and you will find that even the bird with clipped wings still can fly; that although you're lost you'll always be home in the sky.


End file.
